I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Daisuke spends the night. [Takeru x Daisuke] [Songfic]


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

~*~

Ehh...This is my sixth Daikeru songfic o_0;; Where are all these coming from? _;; *holds up shirt saying 'Kensuke Fan!'* Wahh....Anyway, like I said, its Daikeru, which means yaoi. There is a teeny weeny bit of yuri in it...I've never done that before lol. Anyway, I do not own Digimon or Aerosmith so don't sure :P

~*~

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping 

Takeru had invited Daisuke over for the night. They had rented a some movie that was supposed to be a horror film. It was late at night and they were both very tired.

"This may be a horror film but it sure is boring." Yawned Daisuke.

Takeru looked at his watch. It was past midnight and the movie still had an hour to go.

Daisuke slumped back against the couch.

__

Far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

Takeru felt something fall against his shoulder. Looking over, he realized that Daisuke had fallen asleep and now his head was leaning against his shoulder. Takeru smiled to himself. It really didn't bother him. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. Unknown to his friends or even Daisuke, Takeru had a secret crush on the goggled headed boy.

__

I could stay lost in this moment forever 

Well, every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure 

Takeru watched as the television lighted up Daisuke's face. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Without thinking, he put his arm around Daisuke and Daisuke cuddled into his side. Takeru had the perfect view of him. He would have enjoyed it more if he weren't so sleepy. This was the closest him and Daisuke had ever gotten, even though Daisuke was asleep.

__

I don't wanna close my eyes 

I don't wanna fall asleep 

Takeru struggled to watch the rest of the movie. It was pretty hard since the one he loved was so close. He finally gave up and watched Daisuke sleep. For some odd reason Daisuke had a smile on his face. Takeru wondered what he could be dreaming about. Then it hit him. Hikari. He frowned and looked over at the table next to the couch.

__

'Cause I'd miss you, babe 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

There, stood a picture of the three of them. Takeru had left arm around Hikari and they were both smiling for the camera. Daisuke was on the other side of Hikari, giving Takeru the evil glare. Takeru knew that Daisuke had a thing for Hikari. Every time him and Hikari were together he would try and break them apart. Everyone thought that Takeru and Hikari were the perfect couple and were meant to be together.

__

'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream will never do 

Truth was, even though they had known each other since they were kids, they only considered each other best friends. Takeru knew for a fact that Hikari didn't like him, or Daisuke. Like Takeru, she had a interest in the same sex. She had talked about it with Takeru many times before. And like Takeru, she had a crush on one of the Digidestined. One of the girl Digidestined named Miyako.

__

I'd still miss you, babe 

And I don't wanna miss a thing 

So Daisuke was only dreamimg. Hikari would never share the same feelings he had for her. Looking back at the television, Takeru discovered that the movie was over. Had he been out of it that long? He looked at his watch again. Sure enough, it was after one.

__

Lying close to you 

Feeling your heart beating 

He looked back at Daisuke. Should he wake him or just let him sleep? He looked like he didn't want to be woken up.

__

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Takeru wondered if he should just go on to bed, or stay there for the night. If he got up, Daisuke would surly wake up. But if he stayed there, there would be questions to answer in the morning. He would have to explain why he didn't wake him up and why they were cuddled into each other.

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together 

And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever 

Takeru decided to stay. He didn't care what would happen in the morning. Maybe he would finally get to tell Daisuke the truth. Pulling over the couch throwover, he wrapped it around Daisuke to keep him warm.

After finding the remote on the table, he clicked off the television and laid his head against Daisuke. He knew that he would have trouble sleeping so close to Daisuke, but he was enjoying being there with him. 

"Goodnight Takeru."

Daisuke was awake? Then he knew about....Takeru smiled in the darkness. "Goodnight Daisuke."

Closing his eyes, he tried to get some sleep, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

__

I don't wanna miss one smile 

I don't wanna miss one kiss 

Well, I just wanna be with you 

Right here with you, just like this 

I just wanna hold you close 

Feel your heart so close to mine 

And stay here in this moment 

For all the rest of time 

The End


End file.
